Cezary Regard
Cezary Redgard is a twenty-three year old Squad 7 sniper. Cezary also appears as a member of squad 1 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. Profile Always looking out for number one, he elected to become a sniper in order to keep himself safely removed from the front lines. His home is a small village in Barious. Out of pure boredom, he once tried to scale some nearby ruins as a child and fell. He has feared heights ever since. While climbing a tree to capture a rare bird rumored to sell for thousands, he fell again. The head trauma erased both his memory and his cynical personality. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 142 *Accuracy - 13 *Evasion - 0 *AP - 250 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 218 *Accuracy - 53 *Evasion - 9 *AP - 300 *Defense - 1 Potentials *'Darcsen Hater' - Even just being around Darcsens makes them nauseous, leading to a decrease in defense. *'Acrophobic' - High places make them uncomfortable, causing a drop in their attack power. *'Desert Bred' - Standing on loose sand sharpens awareness, leading to improved evasion. *'Eagle Eye' - Their zoom-in capability is enhanced a set percentage of time. Class Potentials *'Sniper Killer' - Confidence that they can best any Sniper grants a boost in attack abilities. *'Super Accuracy' - Firing accuracy is greatly boosted a set percentage of time. *'Backup Sniping' - All attack parameters enjoy a boost when shooting with no one else nearby. *'Perfect Dodge' - Cat-like reflexes allow them to consistently dodge enemy counter-attacks. Friends *Kevin Abbott *Knute Jung Quotes Selecting Unit *"If you say so." *"An order's an order." Attacking *"So long!" *"EEEasy mark!" *"Hmph!" Killing a Foe *"See what'ch you get?" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy sighted." *"Hostile detected." (P)Potentials *"How does no one see the beauty out here?" (Activating Desert Bred) *"Ugh...just so...oily." (Activating Darcsen Hater) *"How's it feel to be the prey?" (Activating Sniper Killer) *"W-Woah...That's some drop." (Activating Acrophobic) (B)Potentials *"You can't hit me!" (Activating Perfect Dodge) *"I'll pick you off from here." (Activating Backup Sniping) *"Sorry...but I never miss." (Activating Super Accuracy) *"No one gets away from me." (Activating Eagle Eye) Healed by Ragnaid *"Guess I should thank you." Rescuing an Ally *"Hey Medic." After Medic Visit *"Hmph. So careless." *"Thanks for coming. Patient's here." *"Come on Kevin. Stick it out." (Kevin) *"You can pull through, Knute." (Knute) HP Critical *"Isn't there anyone else?" *"...You trying to bump me off?" Before Unconsciousness *"Welkin. This is your..." Death *"Ugh! I became a...sniper to...stay out of the...line of fire...Damn you...Welkin..." Enter Squad 7 *"My name is Cezary Regard, and I'll handle things my own way, thank you..." Exit Squad 7 *"Phew! Glad I made it out of there alive. I doubt you'll see me again..." Trivia *"Cezary" is an extremely rare name of Latin descent, which is mostly used in Poland, and also provides a fitting physical description of him. The Latin meaning is, "He who was cut out of the womb, he with a head of hair, blue-''gray'' color." *In the Valkyria manga Cezary nearly endangered the life of Nadine, which cause her to think that he saved her life, this new relationship was going to have Cezary change is opinion on Darcsens. *Cezary was a member of Squad 1 in the anime, but he was killed in action. Category:Characters Category:Sniper Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 7 Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime